My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Better Together (seria 2)
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Better Together — druga seria krótkich odcinków, swoją premierę miała 11 stycznia 2019 roku na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro na YouTube. Odcinki Pieskie paczki według Spike'a Pieskie paczki według Spike'a - pierwszy odcinek drugiego sezonu, a dwudziesty ósmy ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 11 stycznia 2019 roku na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 12 stycznia zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Spike przedstawia swoją najnowszą paczkę luksusowych zabawek dla swoich "fanów" w domu, ale szybko pakuje przedmioty, gdy Twilight odkrywa rachunek. Zrób to sam Zrób to sam - drugi odcinek drugiego sezonu, a dwudziesty dziewiąty ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 18 stycznia 2019 roku na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 19 stycznia zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Applejack jest gospodarzem majsterkowania robiącego coś, czego nikt nie powinien robić sam - budując wymarzoną szafę. Ciasteczkowe królestwo Ciasteczkowe królestwo - trzeci odcinek drugiego sezonu, a trzydziesty ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 25 stycznia 2019 roku na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 26 stycznia zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: W poważnym otwarciu Pinkie przedstawia swój segment "Sztuka ciastek". Tylko w jednej klasie możesz zostać mistrzem ciastek! Wielka i Potężna Trixie Wielka i Potężna Trixie - czwarty odcinek drugiego sezonu, a trzydziesty pierwszy ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 1 lutego 2019 roku na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 2 lutego zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Używając swojego telefonu jako kamery, Trixie próbuje trochę ulicznej magii w stylu Davida Blaine'a. Skorupa na desce Skorupa na desce - piąty odcinek drugiego sezonu, a trzydziesty drugi ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 8 lutego 2019 roku na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 9 lutego zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Na swoim filmiku w kanale sportowym Rainbow Dash jest gotowa do ujawnienia światu wielkiej sensacji dnia: żółw Tank jeżdżący na małej deskorolce! Modowe metamorfozy Modowe metamorfozy - szósty odcinek drugiego sezonu, a trzydziesty trzeci ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 15 lutego 2019 roku na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 16 lutego zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Rarity jest gospodarzem Summer Fashion Vlog, aby zaprezentować swoje umiejętności jako nowatorska prezenterka mody. Shimmerkody Shimmerkody - siódmy odcinek drugiego sezonu, a trzydziesty czwarty ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 22 lutego 2019 roku na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 23 lutego zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Sunset Shimmer zaprasza Fluttershy do gry na swoim kanale streamingowym dla graczy. Pokaz zwierzaków: Kulisy, popisy Pokaz zwierzaków: Kulisy, popisy - ósmy odcinek drugiego sezonu, a trzydziesty piąty ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 1 marca 2019 roku na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 2 marca zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Fluttershy i Applejack są komentatorkami pokazu zwierzaków odbywającego się w Liceum Canterlot i organizują zakulisowe przestawienia uczestników. Pokaz Zwierzaków: Zwycięski pochód Pokaz Zwierzaków: Zwycięski pochód - dziewiąty odcinek drugiego sezonu, a trzydziesty szósty ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 8 marca 2019 roku na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 9 marca zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Fluttershy wciąż nie może przestać się przesuwać, bo kończy się pokaz zwierząt domowych i zostaje ujawniony zwycięski zwierzak. Brak planu w planie Brak planu w planie - dziesiąty odcinek drugiego sezonu, a trzydziesty siódmy ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 9 marca 2019 roku w aplikacji mobilnej Discovery Family GO!. 15 marca został opublikowany na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 16 marca zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: To pierwszy dzień w szkole, a dziewczyny zdają sobie sprawę, że nie mają żadnych lekcji razem! Kosmiczna impreza Kosmiczna impreza - jedenasty odcinek drugiego sezonu, a trzydziesty ósmy ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 16 marca 2019 roku w aplikacji mobilnej Discovery Family GO!. 22 marca został opublikowany na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 23 marca zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Twilight wolontariusze dla fundraiser w planetarium i dostaje szansę na całe życie, aby spotkać słynnego naukowca. Pięć gwiazdek Pięć gwiazdek - dwunasty odcinek drugiego sezonu, a trzydziesty dziewiąty ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 16 marca 2019 roku w aplikacji mobilnej Discovery Family GO!. 29 marca został opublikowany na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 30 marca zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Kiedy Pinkie Pie czyta złą recenzję online na temat swojego baru, robi wszystko co możliwe, aby stworzyć doskonałe doznania kulinarne dla swojej wybrednej klientki. FOMO FOMO - trzynasty odcinek drugiego sezonu, a czterdziesty ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 16 marca 2019 roku w aplikacji mobilnej Discovery Family GO!. 5 kwietnia został opublikowany na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro. 6 kwietnia zostały wydane inne wersje językowe, w tym polska. Opis: Kiedy Rainbow Dash nie może spędzać czasu poza szkołą z powodu tajemniczych planów, Rarity wystawia na próbę swoje sprawdzone umiejętności, aby dowiedzieć się, co jest grane. I'm on a Yacht Oryginalny tytuł: I'm on a Yacht I'm on a Yacht - czternasty odcinek drugiego sezonu, a czterdziesty pierwszy ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 5 maja 2019 roku w aplikacji mobilnej Discovery Family GO!. 24 maja został opublikowany na oficjalnym kanale My Little Pony Official. Opis: * Kliknij, by przejść do osobnego artykułu o tej piosence Run to Break Free Oryginalny tytuł: Run to Break Free Run to Break Free - piętnasty odcinek drugiego sezonu, a czterdziesty drugi ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 5 maja 2019 roku w aplikacji mobilnej Discovery Family GO!. 31 maja został opublikowany na oficjalnym kanale My Little Pony Official. Opis: * Kliknij, by przejść do osobnego artykułu o tej piosence Camping Must-Haves Camping Must-Haves - szesnasty odcinek drugiego sezonu, a czterdziesty trzeci ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 12 maja 2019 roku w aplikacji mobilnej Discovery Family GO!. 7 czerwca został opublikowany na oficjalnym kanale My Little Pony Official. 8 czerwca została wydana tylko rosyjska wersja językowa. Opis: Na swoim vlogu internetowym Rarity i Applejack podpowiadają widzom, jaki potrzebny ekwipunek należy spakować na camping. Niestety, Rarity przesadza z ekwipunkiem, czego skutkiem jest camping przy domu. Festiwalowe filtry 'Festiwalowe filtry - siedemnasty odcinek drugiego sezonu, a czterdziesty czwarty ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 12 maja 2019 roku w aplikacji mobilnej Discovery Family GO!. 14 czerwca został opublikowany na oficjalnym kanale My Little Pony Official. 15 czerwca polska wersja językowa została błędnie wydana jako rosyjska wersja. ''Opis: ''Przed przygotowaniami do festiwalu Sunset Shimmer zrobi coś nie do pomyślenia - opublikowanie zdjęcia za pomocą #nofiltera! Jej przyjaciółki pokazują swoje niesamowite filtry, aby przekonać Sunset o popełnionym przez nią błędzie. '''''Ciekawostka: Podczas pokazania zdjęcia, w którym Mane 6 mają twarze kucyków, odtwarzany jest motyw przewodni do serialu "My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia". How to Backstage How to Backstage - osiemnasty odcinek drugiego sezonu, a czterdziesty piąty ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 19 maja 2019 roku w aplikacji mobilnej Discovery Family GO!. 21 czerwca został opublikowany na oficjalnym kanale My Little Pony Official. 22 czerwca została wydana tylko rosyjska wersja językowa. Opis: Sunset Shimmer dostaje przepustkę za kulisy festiwalu muzycznego Starswirla i napotyka kilka nierówności na drodze, zanim poznaje prawdziwe gwiazdy show, techników i ludzi odpowiedzialnych za tworzenie koncertu. Festival Looks 'Festival Looks - dziewiętnasty odcinek drugiego sezonu, a czterdziesty szósty ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 26 maja 2019 roku w aplikacji mobilnej Discovery Family GO!. 28 czerwca został opublikowany na oficjalnym kanale My Little Pony Official. 29 czerwca została wydana tylko rosyjska wersja językowa. ''Opis: ''Mane Seven prezentują stylowe stroje festiwalowe, lecz Rarity jest przerażona, gdy Twilight nieco inaczej przedstawia swój strój. Five Lines You Need to Stand In Five Lines You Need to Stand In - dwudziesty odcinek drugiego sezonu, a czterdziesty siódmy ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 2 czerwca 2019 roku w aplikacji mobilnej Discovery Family GO!. 5 lipca został opublikowany na oficjalnym kanale My Little Pony Official. 6 lipca została wydana tylko rosyjska wersja językowa. ''Opis: ''Pinkie Pie oprowadza festiwalowiczów po najgorętszych atrakcjach tego roku. Co będzie numerem jeden? Bezpieczeństwo? Przekąski? Budka fotograficzna? Zostańcie z nami, aby się dowiedzieć. Find the Magic Oryginalny tytuł: '''''Find the Magic Find the Magic - dwudziesty pierwszy odcinek drugiego sezonu, a czterdziesty ósmy ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 9 czerwca 2019 roku w aplikacji mobilnej Discovery Family GO!. 1 września 2019 został opublikowany na oficjalnym kanale My Little Pony Official. Opis: * Kliknij, by przejść do osobnego artykułu o tej piosence Let It Rain Oryginalny tytuł: Let It Rain Let It Rain - dwudziesty drugi odcinek drugiego sezonu, a czterdziesty dziewiąty ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 25 sierpnia 2019 roku w aplikacji mobilnej Discovery Family GO!. Opis: * Kliknij, by przejść do osobnego artykułu o tej piosence Do It For the Ponygram! Do It For the Ponygram! - dwudziesty trzeci odcinek drugiego sezonu, a pięćdziesiąty ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 30 sierpnia 2019 roku na oficjalnym kanale My Little Pony Official. Opis: ''Dziewczyny i ich przyjaciele próbują swoich sił w mediach społecznościowych! Zobaczcie ich wpadki przed wykonaniem vlogów lub piosenek, filmy i wiele więcej! Cheer You On Oryginalny tytuł: ''Cheer You On Cheer You On - dwudziesty czwarty odcinek drugiego sezonu, a pięćdziesiąty pierwszy ogółem z serii Better Together. Swoją premierę miał 1 września 2019 roku w aplikacji mobilnej Discovery Family GO!. Opis: * Kliknij, by przejść do osobnego artykułu o tej piosence Kategoria:Serie internetowe